Meditation and Massage
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow is feeling stressed out and Silver wants to help him out with meditation but apparently it didn't work for Shadow. So who will be the one to help him feel calm and less grumpy?


**Man, I totally forgot to put this up last year. Anyways, here's another Shadula story. **

**No flames, please. **

**I don't own anything. Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day in the season of fall of 2013, everyone in Station Square is putting up Halloween decorations outside near their house.

They just hope that this year will turn out okay since last year was deadly of Hurricane Sandy.

At the house of Triple SSS, Sonic and his girlfriend Amy are putting up Halloween decorations near the house.

"Oh, I just love Halloween, Sonikku" Amy squealed in excitement.

"Me too, Ames. I just hope this year will turn out okay. Last year was a….disaster during Hurricane Sandy" he said with a sad sigh.

"I know, but let's think positive. As soon as we are done, we can go shopping for costumes" she said with another squeal.

Inside the house, Shadow was in his meditation position along with his white hedgehog friend, Silver. He hated meditating but he lost the bet against Silver this morning and now he has to deal with it.

"I can't believe I am doing this" Shadow grumbled with his eyes closed and his hands on his knees.

"Geez, Shadow. Are you always the grumpy hedgehog for 50 years?" Silver chuckled while meditating.

"Hmph. Very funny, Silver. And you know I don't meditate like you" he grumbled again.

"Oh, calm down, Shadow. Now just clear your mind and relax" Silver said, using his powers to float himself in the air in his meditation position.

"Whatever" Shadow said with his eyes closed.

2 hours later

Shadow's shoulders and back was killing him. For 2 hours he had been meditating. Thanks to Silver he will have to deal with him later.

"You owe me, Silver" Shadow glanced at him.

"Phhbbbbtttt!" Silver blew raspberry.

"Meow" Silver's cat Snow is trying to say be nice to Shadow.

Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. Ready to have some milk, Snow?" Silver picked her up in his arms in a girly tone.

"Faker was right, you are girly" Shadow chuckled at this which made Silver growl.

"Never. Call. Me. Girly. Ever. Again" Silver's sharp fangs bared clearly, making him like he wants to pounce the black and red hedgehog like a wild animal.

"Oh, calm down" Shadow scoffed.

"Boys, what are you doing?" a female voice said in the living room.

"Huh?" the male hedgehogs looked and saw a blue-violet hedgehog standing near the doorway.

"How did you get inside?" Silver asked.

"The window was open in the kitchen" she said.  
"Typical. Faker always forgets to close the window" Shadow growled under his breath.

"Anyways, what are you guys arguing about?" Nebula asked.

Shadow told her.

"Silver made you meditate all day?"  
"I was trying to cheer him up, Nebs. He's been so grumpy all day" Silver said.

"Meow" Snow nodded.

"I'm naturally grumpy. So what?" Shadow growled.

"Shadow" Nebula glanced at him.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Silver was just trying to help you. Meditation is a normal thing to do. It helps to clear your mind and relax your body" she said softly. She didn't want to argue with her boyfriend.

"Sure I also didn't like meditation when I was a kid but now that Silver taught me, I liked it. It helped me calm down" she added. Shadow sighs, she did have a point. Silver was trying to help him.

All of a sudden, he groaned in pleasure, feeling VERY tense.

"Shadow, you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Nebula went up to him and kneels down, she put her hand on his shoulder which made Shadow tensed up a bit.

"You're so tense, Shadow" she said and helps him up, leading him to his room.

Silver takes his pet cat Snow to the kitchen to give her some milk.

"Nebs, I feel fine" Shadow denied it. He wasn't feeling okay right now.

Nebula just looked at him.

"Shh….just relax, Shadow" she said calmly as she removed his gloves and gold ring bracelets. She also took her gloves and inlay bracelets off too.

Shadow was confused as to what she's trying to do, but he simply trusts her. After all she is his girlfriend.

She rubbed her bare hands on his VERY tense shoulders.

He purred and groaned at the same time. When he felt her hands he couldn't help but feel so relaxed like he's in heaven. Nebula noticed that he was enjoying this.

She rubbed a bit harder which made the Ultimate Lifeform purr louder with a low groan at the same time. She also saw his tail wagging.

"Enjoying this, Shadow?"  
"Yeeeaaahhhh…." he said between his purrs. He felt so happy and relaxed.

"Good" Nebula said. She smiled and continues rubbing his shoulders and back.

A while later

Shadow doesn't feel tense anymore thanks to his girlfriend Nebula. He then made a long yawn, feeling tired as he lies down on the bed.

"You tired?" Nebula lies down next to him, running her fingers through his soft quills.

Shadow nodded.

"Do you want me to take a nap with you?" she asked.

Shadow nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Nebula snuggled on his warm white fur chest.

Shadow purred.

The two hedgehogs took a nap together.

The End.


End file.
